


Donald Knows Best

by imsacred67



Category: Disney - All Media Types, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Angst, I'm kind of ashamed but y'know, Implied Family Distance, Implied Pregnancy, M/M, Male Pregnancy, i mean I guess?? Like he's laid eggs a couple times
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 05:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15678963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imsacred67/pseuds/imsacred67
Summary: It was late.





	Donald Knows Best

**Author's Note:**

> I'd just like to say something.
> 
> I don't like this.
> 
> But I'm kind of wanting to post this simply because I can.

It was late.

 

Donald typically never went out late, but it was needed in order to see his new boyfriend. He could feel himself smiling as his thoughts went wild of what they were meant to do this evening. Would they stay at his home? Would they go out to eat? Would Donald... tell his little secret?

 

He sighs dreamily, and suddenly, out of the corner of his eye, he sees something. Now, Donald would typically ignore anything that was alluding to magic, but this particular flash of light was attributed to one person.

 

And that one person was meant to be out of his life for good.

 

Donald walks towards the secluded area, looking around slightly. He sees a crow with long, flowing hair, and immediately, his blood runs cold.

 

"Auntie Wren?"

 

She turns, as if she was planning this moment. "My dear, sweet nephew, how I've missed you so. How are the kids? Your live?"

 

"It-It, uh... It's fine," he nods once, as if that would further convince her.

 

She stalks closer. "A love in your life?"

 

"Yes, er... a boyfriend."

 

"I can tell, dear. You're practically _glowing!_ But..." she crosses her arms, "are you sure he loves you?"

 

Donald gets a bit peeved. " _Excuse_ me?" he asks, a bit hotly.

 

The mystic woman was smiling widely. She pats Donald's head condescendingly. "Come now, my dear, he wouldn't want someone with _another's_ child."

 

"He-He's different. You're _wrong._ " Donald's mind is racing that he completely misses the last point she makes.

 

Wren titters, "If I'm really so wrong, then why do you keep _this-_ " she gestures to the duck's stomach, making him wrap his arms around himself- "a secret?"

 

Donald gulps, suddenly anxious, all traces of anger disappearing and replaced with fear. "How do you..."

 

"Oh, you're just so confused and lost. Come with me, my dear, come back to your great auntie Wren!"

 

With her arms held out wide, the crow sees the younger back away. " ** _No!_** " Donald is quick to yell out.

 

Her eye twitches. "No? Ah.. I _see._ " Donald is stopped by a sparkly green mist circling around his feet, warm against his feathers and acting erratic and dangerous. " _Donald_ knows best! So smart and mature now, such a clever, grown up boy."

 

Wren pinches his cheek, to which he swipes away. She doesn't stop there with touches, circling around him with hands on his shoulders. " _Fine,_ if you're _so sure_ now, go ahead, give him this!"

 

Donald sees a projected image of an egg, trapping a sob in his throat. Unconsciously, he puts his arms around his middle once again, tears glossing over the bright blue eyes.

 

"Give him this, watch how fast he'll run, dear! Give it to him, watch, you'll _see!_ "

 

Wren walks towards him, making Donald back up as she declares, " _Trust_ me, my dear," she snaps her fingers, " _that's_ how fast he'll leave you; I won't say _I told you so!_ "

 

She steps away, twirling around angrily. "No, _Donald_ knows best! Oh, if he's _such_ a _dreamboat,_ go and put him to the _test!_ "

 

Donald tries to stop her leaving, calling out, "Aunt Wren!"

 

" _If_ he's lying, _don't_ come _crying!!_

 

" _Auntie_ knows _best!_ "

 

With a clap, she disappears in a cloud of green mist. Donald is suddenly cold, tears falling freely. He had never doubted his love for anyone, but, he needed to wonder.

 

_If Aunt Wren was correct..._

 

It was a terrifying thought for the mallard, but he couldn't help but think it true. After all, Wren had hardly ever been wrong about his life.

 

Donald Duck crumples to the ground, sobbing.

**Author's Note:**

> SO YEAH. THAT HAPPENED.
> 
> The song implied is Mother Knows Best (Reprise).
> 
> don't @ me if you're from the Discord, I'm a little ashamed, pls, I already know I'm a sinner-


End file.
